Little Women Pretty Cure
Little Women Pretty Cure (若草物語プリキュア Wakakusa Monogatari Purikyua) Is a Japanese magical girl anime series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Cure Salamander. Produced by Toei Animation, succeeding by , in its initial timeslot. The characters and the main story is very loosely based on “'Little Women'” and the sequel “'Good Wives'” of the American author Louisa May Alcott with a Oriental influence, and the series' themes is the Harem, Dragons, the Four Seasons and the Solidarity. Rating: G - (All Ages) Story: * Little Women Pretty Cure Episodes * The story begins with the young noble man named Tetsuya Ryunosuke, after losing his parents, he was raised by his grandfather. they moved to Kokorodo so that Tetsuya could study, he met a 12 year old girl named Ame Murakami, she falls in love with him immediatly. During the Dragon War in the absence of their father, who was hired as a warrior in the war for saving endangered dragons, the four sisters in the Murakami family, who are the Precures of the Four Legendary Dragons, they are from the middle class of society face the difficulties of everyday life in time of war. Reasonable and clumsy Megane, the intrepid and immature Jun, the charitable and shy Beniko, and the proud and serious Ame. They live in Kokorodo with their mother and faithful servant, Murai Hana. Ame, the youngest sister of the Murakami family, who is become Cure Ryujin which incarnate the Spring, fighting an Animamon and protect Haru the blue dragon-like fairy. Meanwhile, the members of the Dragon Hunters has invaded the world, hunting all dragons in order to revive the demon-ox, Gyuumaou. Characters: Main Protagonist * Tetsuya Ryunosuke (龍之介哲也 Ryūnosuke Tetsuya) - is a rich young man, Tetsuya had 15 years old at the beggining, later 22 years old in the second part, and he's a mixed blood of his mother is a Dragon woman and a human father. After installing to Kokorodo, he met with the Murakami family, starting with Ame who's the youngest of the four sisters. Upon arrival, the four sisters have quickly falling in love with him. Tetsuya is the "boy next door" to the Murakami family, and has an overprotective paternal grandfather, Mr. Ryunosuke Junichi. Both he and Tetsuya’s mother died killed, and Tetsuya as a child was taken in by his grandfather. Preparing to enter in “Dragon University”, Tetsuya is being tutored by Burrito Josuke. He is described as attractive and charming, with gold eyes, and curly black hair. Although Tetsuya is not a Pretty Cure, because it is a boy, he can fight with a two-handed sword named "Raging Fire", to help the Cures. Tetsuya is named after Theodore “Laurie” Laurence of Little Women. Cures * Ame Murakami (村神雨 Murakami Ame) / Cure Ryujin (キュア リュウジン Kyua Ryūjin) - is the main character, the youngest sister and Precure of the Murakami family, 12 years old in the beginning of the story, 19 years old in the second part. Interested in art, she is described as a "spoiled child" with long curly golden hair and dark blue eyes. Despite of her self-centeredness and attachment to material things, Ame has been described as the most brave-hearted and honest of the four sisters, she's quickly falling in love with Ryunosuke Tetsuya after meeting and very jealous of Jun. As Cure Ryujin, her high accuracy ability called "Dragon Eyes" that can see from a distance and detect traps, but could also turned into blue dragon if she reaches her limits. Her catchphrase is "Higher than the sky!" (空よりも高い！Sora yori mo takai!). Her color themes are blue and pink and her elements are Wind and Wood. She’s named after the youngest sister, Amy March of Little Women. * Beniko Murakami (村神紅子 Murakami Beniko) / Cure Bahamut (キュアバハムート Kyua Bahamūto) - had 13 years old in the beginning of the story, 20 years old in the second part. When she has been bullied, she's saved by Tetsuya and fell in love with him. She is described as kind, gentle, sweet, quiet and musical. She is the shyest of the Murakami sisters. Infused with quiet wisdom, she is the peacemaker of the family and gently scolds her sisters when they argue. She can not to integrate into the community, because she was often bullied by her classmates. She's especially close to Jun. She later catches scarlet fever while trying to help the Hiragi family. Beniko is the most inclined of the sisters to sacrifice herself and protect people. As Cure Bahamut, she uses her fire power which made her powerful, but also allows heal wounds quickly. Beniko’s main colors are crimson and orange and her elements are Fire and Light. Her name is based on Elisabeth “Beth” March of Little Women. * Jun Murakami (村神順 Murakami Jun) / Cure Tiamat (キュアティアマト Kyua Tiamato) - had 15 years old in the beginning of the story, 22 years old in the second part. Jun is the central character, she is a strong and willful young woman, but very immature, and has a Tsundere personality. When she met Tetsuya who arrived at the Dragon University, then he had to save the life during the battle against a Animamon, she will eventually fall in love with him, causing an amorous argument between Jun and Ame. The second-oldest of four sisters, Jun is the boyish one, and her best friend and neighbor is Ryunosuke Tetsuya. Jun has a "hot" temper that often leads her into trouble. With the help of her own misguided sense of humor, her sister Beniko, and her mother, she works on controlling it. Jun loves literature, both reading and writing. She composes plays for her sisters to perform and writes short stories. As Cure Tiamat, her colors are white and silver and her elements are Earth and Metal. Jun’s name is after Josephine “Jo” March of Little Women. * Megane Murakami (村神目鏡 Murakami Megane) / Cure Fafnir (キュア ファフニール Kyua Fafunīru) - is the eldest sister of the Murakami family, has 16 years old in the beginning of the story, 23 years old in the second part. She is referred to as a beauty, and runs the household when her mother is absent. As such, Megane is based in the domestic household, she does not have significant employment or activities outside of it. Prior to her marriage with Josuke, Megane is employed as a governess for the Kurokagi brothers, a wealthy local family. At the beginning she is in love with Tetsuya, but his feelings are not mutual, because she had renounced his own feelings, because in reality she knew Ame is really in love with Tetsuya, she meets Josuke Burito is really in love with her, and later she marry him. As Cure Fafnir, her colors are black and purple and element are Water and Ice. She’s named after Margaret “Meg” March, the eldest sister of Little Women. Mascots: * Haru (春 Haru) - is a blue dragon-like fairy, he is Ame’s partner, and the youngest of the four brothers. As a human form, he has 8 years old. His name means “Spring” in Japanese language, he is also based on the Azure Dragon of the East and the Four Seasons, and he ends his sentences with "-kaze". * Natsu (夏 Natsu) - is a crimson phoenix dragon-like fairy, he is the third of four brothers and Beniko’s partner. As a human form, Natsu has 10 years old. His name means “Summer”, and he is based on the Four Seasons. He ends his sentences with "-hono". He was later dead killed by protecting Beniko. * Aki (秋 Aki) - is a golden tiger dragon-like fairy, he is the second of four brothers and Jun’s partner. As a human form, Aki has 12 years old. His name means “Autumn”, and he is based on the Four Seasons. He ends his sentences with "-daichi". * Fuyu (冬 Fuyu) - is a silver turtle dragon-like fairy, he is Megane’s partner, and the eldest brother. As a human form, Fuyu has 14 years old. His name means “Winter”, and he is based on the Four Seasons. He ends his sentences with "-yuki". Antagonists: * Gyûmaô (牛魔王 Gyûmaô) - is the main antagonist of the series, Gyûmaô is the Demon-ox and he has a strong desire to plunge the world into the tragedy, and eliminate all dragons * Hunter (ハンター Hantā) - is first member of the Saiyūki. He’s the water dragon. But at the end of the series, they found the memories of their past and live an ordinary life in their human forms. * Slayer (スレイヤー Sureiyā) - is a playful teen, and second member of the Dragon Hunters. He was born from a magic stone that sat on the top of a mountain that had been receiving the powers of the heavens and the earth since the beginning of time and had thereby gained miraculous powers. Slayer had his magical staff and a golden flying cloud. * Killer (キラー Kirā) - is Slayer’s foster father, and third member of the Dragon Hunters. Like Hunter, and Slayer, he obeyed by Gyûmaô to perform their dark designs. * The Animamons (アニマモン Animamon) - are the series' monsters of the week. They are created when a scattered element is exposed to the anger, combining with a nearby animal to form a monster, causing to attacking people. When they are defeated by the Pretty Cures, they return to the original form. The name of Animamon from "Animal" and "Monster". Others: * Josuke Burito (鰤都 助助 Burrito Josuke) - was a tutor to Tetsuya, he falls in love with Meg. When Tetsuya leaves for college, Josuke continues his employment with Tetsuya as an assistant. When Junko Murakami overhears Megane rejecting Josuke's declaration of love, she threatens Megane with disinheritance because she suspects that Josuke is only interested in her future prospects. Eventually Megane admits her feelings to Josuke. He was named after John Brooke from Little Women. * The Hiragi family (柊家 Hīragi-ke) - consisting of a widowed mother and six children. Meiko and the girls help them by bringing food, firewood, blankets and other comforts. All of the children die of scarlet fever and Beniko contracts the disease while caring for them. The father died in the war, and the mother's family turned into Animamons. Unfortunately, she died killed by Cure Bahamut with her own hands in despair, which ended the Hiragi family. They were named after the Hummel family from the Little Women. * Junko Murakami (村神純子 Murakami Junko) - is the jealous aunt and a rich widow. Somewhat temperamental and prone to being judgmental, she disapproves of the family's poverty, their charitable work, and their general disregard for the more superficial aspects of society's ways. She was named after Aunt Josephine March from Little Women. * Meiko Murakami (村神姪子 Murakami Meiko) is the girls' strict mother and head of household while her husband is away. She engages in charitable works and attempts to guide her girls' morals and to shape their characters, usually through experiments. She once confesses to Jo that her temper is as volatile as Jun's, but that she has learned to control it. She’s named after Margaret "Marmee" March their mother from Little Women. * Ryo Murakami (村神涼 Murakami Ryo) - is a formerly wealthy, the father is portrayed as having helped friends who could not repay a debt, resulting in his family's genteel poverty. A scholar and a minister, he serves as a chaplain in the Dragon War. He’s named after Robert March, their father from Little Women. * The Kurokagi sons (黒鈎息子 Kurokagi musuko) - are come from a wealthy family for whom Megane works as a governess. They named after the King sons from Little Women. * Hana Murai (村井花 Murai Hana) - is the Murakami family maid and cook, their only servant. She is very dear to the Family. She is treated more like a member of the family than a servant. She’s named after the servant Hannah Mullet from Little Women. * Mr. Daisuke (大輔先生 Daisuke Sensei) - is the school teacher at Ame's school. He punishes Ame for bringing pickled limes to school by making her stand on a platform. But in fact, he was under the influence of Slayer with Ame's classmate, Juri Yuki. After defeated the Animamon, he and Juri are released from his control. He was named after the minor character Mr. Davis, the schoolteacher from Little Women. * Juri Yuki (雪樹里 Yuki Juri) / Cure Leviathan (キュア リバイアサン Kyua Ribaiasan) - was Ame's classemate and friend rival, she was she who had denounced the professor Daisuke to have seen Ame had pickled limes to school. After saving Mr. Daisuke and Juri from Slayer's control, Juri wanted to become a Precure in order to defeat Ame who became Cure Ryujin, she became Cure Leviathan in episode 23, and became her spiritual friend to train with her. She was named after the minor character "Jenny Snow", Amy's classmate from Little Women. Movies: * Little Women Pretty Cure The Movie: The Origin of All Dragons. (映画若草物語プリキュア:すべての竜の起源. Eiga Wakakusa Monogatari Purikyua: Subete no Ryū no Kigen.) Items: * Dragon Scale (ドラゴン スケール Doragon Sukēru): This is a magical and dragonic device, they using and moves the Dragon Scale, the four Kanji appears, and then a sceal appears in the ground to enter, a Legendary Dragon spirit appears and enter the body, to be transformed into Precures, and then exit to reappear as a Precure. * Fairy Piece (フェアリー ピース Fearī Pīsu): The Fairy Piece is collecting item, when a Animamon is defeated, the Fairy Piece appears. Locations: * Dragon King Palace (竜王の宮殿 Ryūō no Kyūden): This is the legendary land of fairies and animals there where Haru, Natsu, Aki, Fuyu and Shikiko, lives. The Four Legendary Dragons are guardians in the past, and they were now the spirits who possess in the bodies of members of the Murakami family for generations. * Kokorodo (ココロド Kokorodo): The Cures’ main hometown, the city is much like a Chinese country, the name is refers with Concord is USA. * Dragon University (竜語大学 Ryūgo Daigaku): The Cures’ main university school. Trivia: * '''Genre: '''Action - Drama - Fantasy - Magical Girl - Romance - Shoujo - Supernatural. * Although Little Women Pretty Cure. The main Precures have the same Japanese voice actors from Milky Holmes: * Murakami Ame / Cure Ryujin: Hercule Barton = Sasaki Mikoi. * Murakami Beniko / Cure Bahamut: Sherlock Shellingford = Mimori Suzuko. * Murakami Jun / Cure Tiamat: Cordelia Glauca = Kitta Izumi. * Murakami Megane / Cure Fafnir: Yuzurizaki Nero = Tokui Sora. * The new season of Pretty Cure Series is more comical despite some dramatic scenes. * This is the second series where having the main Cures share the same birthdates of their Japanese voice actors, the first is Dokidoki! Pretty Cure: * Murakami Ame / Cure Ryujin = Sasaki Mikoi, March 30th. * Murakami Beniko / Cure Bahamut = Mimori Suzuko, June 28th. * Murakami Jun / Cure Tiamat = Kitta Izumi, November 27th. * Murakami Megane / Cure Fafnir = Tokui Sora, December 26th. * This was the series where four main Cures are sisters. * It was the very first where a Harem genre is appeared. * This is the first series where a main Cure dies during of the series. * Some scenes referred to are related to the original story of "Little Women" and "Good Wives", like in episode 8 where Ame burn Jun's manuscript, after that Jun refused to take her to the theater, and later Ame has fallen into the icy ground and saved by Ryunosuke. Or in episode 17 when Beniko catching scarlet fever while trying to help the Hiragi family and fell ill. * All Cures of the season to have a traditional Oriental influence in their design. * This is the first normal season of Cure Salamander to have Story Arcs. * This is the first series where the main Cures (except Beniko) got married and have children years later. * This is the first series where the main Precures become grown adults during the series. * It was the second series where a fairy dies, the first is HeartCatch Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Dragons Themed Series Category:Seasons Themed Series Category:Fan Series